Galrans (VLD)
Galrans are a species of alien race, or a collective thereof, comprising the bulk of the Galra Empire and the Blade of Marmora. Biology "Galrans" are purple-skinned or purple-furred aliens with yellow eyes and beastly facial features that vary extensively, ranging from mammalian to reptilian, and may include colors of white fur and red markings, or dark spines and scales. Galrans are notably taller than average humans, but there are smaller ones seen in both high rank and meager day jobs. Some Galrans have visible pointed ears with prominent lower earlobes, while others may have very large ears that sit high atop their head. Sometimes ears may be hidden by fur, or seemingly not exist at all and the Galran has ear-like appendages on their head instead. A common trait of pureblood Galrans is yellow eyes with no visible pupils or irises; however, some Galrans have visible irises and pupils even if pureblooded. Most Galrans seen, regardless of gender, have a muscular build for those employed in military operations, while Commander Morvok has an unusually small body and citizens have varying builds. Galrans of mixed descent have been shown with various body types and prominent features of their other heritage. Society Galra Empire * Main Article: Galra Empire The original empire of Daibazaal consisted of an imperial family and a structured class system with a society that emphasized battle prowess and military power. Following the loss of their home planet, the Galran people have expanded into a powerful political and military system called the Galra Empire that has dominated the known universe for the past ten thousand years. The Empire is centralized in a Central Command System that contains three planets connected by megastructural rings, and governed from the Central Command Ship by Emperor Zarkon. The currency used by the Empire and all it has conquered is GAC ("Galra Authorized Currency"). Blade of Marmora * Main Article: Blade of Marmora To battle against the tyranny of the Empire, a faction of Galran rebels called the Blade of Marmora has been created to infiltrate the system and end Zarkon's rule. Led by Kolivan, they have existed for centuries. The headquarters is located on an asteroid beside a giant blue star that sits between two black holes, allowing the base to remain near inaccessible and completely undetected unless one has the exact coordinates and further remains incredibly dangerous to enter even if found. They are a highly secretive society that wears masks to hide their identity and only allow members to join if they can withstand brutal trials and activate their luxite blades, which is only possible if the initiate has Galran blood. Notable Galrans Blade of Marmora Galra Empire Minor Galrans Blade of Marmora Antok Regris Galra Empire Branko Galra Commander Ladnok Morvok * Morvok appears in the VR episode Seeds of Corruption. * Morvok is voiced by David W. Collins. }} Raht Trugg Other Sal Varkon Gallery Trivia * Galran genes seem to be extremely recessive, as Keith is part Galran and does not exhibit any visible Galran traits. Additionally, Lotor's royal guard is comprised of half-Galran women with prominent features of their other races, making them look nothing like pureblooded Galrans. * The Galra Empire was originally called the Drule Empire in Voltron Defender of the Universe, Voltron The Third Dimension, and Voltron Force. References Navigation Category:Species Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Galra Empire Category:Blade of Marmora